The Heart Is Not A Toy
by kogalover22
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome keep their "Lives" In private, Well What happens if Kagome gets expensive flowers and Sesshomaru didn't send them? Mysterious phone calls late at night? Does the Miko have a secret life that even he doesn't know about OR is he just jealous and sees it all as someone trying to take what is his? **Mature Content**


_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**_

_**A/N:: Okay sooo I found this on my hard drive earlier, edited a few things and boom this story emerged... I wrote this a few moths ago but never put it up to be read.. :p soo yeah here you go..**_

* * *

"Inu...yasha!" Kagome clenched her fist and growled under her breath, she wanted to scream and cry but it was four in the morning and everyone in the house was asleep, Kagome could feel the tears rise in her eyes from the anger she was suppressing as she climbed out of the toilet for the third time this week and it was only Thursday.

Inuyashas bathroom was being remodeled so Kagome was nice enough to let him use hers for the time being but Inuyasha had a problem with not putting the seat back down. The first two times it happened Kagome yelled at Inuyasha in which he apologized and said he would remember... _Yeah right_... Now Kagome wanted a shower from falling in toilet water.

"Baka" Kagome grumbled as she scrubbed her backside

***Knock Knock***

"Who_ is_ it?" Kagome called out not really wanting any male to see her while in the shower, no doubt a cruel joke by Inu-papa Kagomes Shower had a fog glass cover, meaning you could see the outline of a figure but not the details which Kagome hated

"Sesshomaru" A deep voice cracked the door opened and Kagome froze

"W-What do you need?" Kagome was more than nervous the young lord was feet away from her naked form

"Wondering why _you_ were awake and showering?" Kagome knew he was smirking and that made her blush tomato red.

"Umm well" Kagome wouldn't dare tell Sesshomaru she fell into the toilet

"Late night visitor?" Sesshomaru raised his eye brow

"NO!" Kagome opened her glass door enough to stick her head out but only to turned purple to see Sesshomaru standing in her bathroom, the door shut with a smile on his face

"Then why the sudden need for a shower? And the deep blush makes me think you were busted" Sesshomaru leaned against the sink secretly eyeing Kagomes naked form

"It's not what you think Sesshomaru"

"Then Miko tell me the truth"

"Why are you even up this late? I didn't wake you obviously" Kagome looked Sesshomaru up and down seeing he was still in his black work pants and white shirt with his dark blue tie lose around his neck "Late date?" Kagome smirked but secretly her heart sank

"My personal life is _none_ of your business" Sesshomaru growled Kagome was wrong he had been asleep, he fell asleep while working on a new project he was presenting his father in two weeks.

"Then why are you asking me about mine?" Kagome smiled _'Gottcha'_

"Miko" Sesshomaru walked over to the shower Kagome covered her breast and gave Sesshomaru a warning look "I'm just wondering if there is a secret side to you that you hide from the rest of us" Sesshomaru leaned down so he was face to face with Kagome

_'Okay I'll play your game'_ Kagmoe thought then raised up a little bit still covering her breast but showing off her size, Kagome leaned in to Sesshomaru's ear and licked the shell of his ear "Wouldn't _you_ like to know" Kagome whispered seductively

"Miko don't start what you cannot finish" Sesshomaru grabbed Kagomes face in one hand and smashed his lips against hers in a heated kiss making Kagomes legs weak. Sesshomaru broke the kiss "Good morning Miko" Sesshomaru kissed her forehead then turned on the balls of his feet and made his way out of the bathroom.

"Wow" Kagome closed the door and sat on the tub floor letting the warm water hit her face trying to calm her heart down 'Damn it Sesshomaru, stop playing games' Kagome thought back on all the times Sesshomaru flirted with her, when he would make small moves on her, Kissing her in the office closet, grabbing her butt in the break room, sending her small but cute emails at work when they were supposed to be working, no one knew of their secret flirting, Sesshomaru was so swift when it happened leaving Kagome breathless and weak in the knees.

The Next morning Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inu-papa were sitting at the table eating breakfast

"Is Kagome up?" Sango asked seeing it was almost time to head to work

"She was up really early, I heard her showering this morning" Miroku blushed with thoughts of Kagome naked

"Of course you heard her you perv" Ayame rolled her eyes

"Hey I can't help it if she sings and it wakes me up"

"HA Kagome sings in the shower?" Inuyasha smirked

"So?" Everyone turned around to see Kagome dressed and ready to go to work "Whats _wrong_ with singing?" Kagome huffed

"Um well" Inuyasha turned back to his cereal

"Ready to go Sango" Kagome avoided Sesshomaru

"Right _now_?"

"Well yeah?" Kagome half smiled

"Yeah I guess we can go" Sango put her dishes in the sink for the maid and grabbed her keys, While Kagome waited she glanced over to Sesshomaru who was reading his paper, he looked amazing in his black suite his devilish eyes melted her soul, Kagome turned her gaze to the window not wanting to give way to her feelings.

"Okay lets go" Sango opened the door as Kagome made her way over to the door, Kagome picked up her purse and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Kagome was sitting at her desk working hard on a new project Inuyasha needed done, Kagome always did Inuyashas work when he was behind, but not that it mattered it kept Kagome busy enough to ignore Sesshomaru and his devilish eyes, it was nearly lunch when Kagome heard a man next to her

"Are you Kagome?" The man asked

"That's me" Kagome turned to see the man wearing a delivery boys outfit

"Finally, I've been looking for you all over this building" The boy laughed and handed Kagome a large vase full of flowers

"Wow" Kagome breathed seeing three dozen freshly bloomed roses and babysbreath "Are you sure its for me?"

"You are Kagome Higurashi right?"

"Yes that's me" Kagome giggled and took the flowers from the delivery boy "Thank you so much"

"No problem" the boy waved then left

"Kagome those are beautiful" Ayame yelled across the large room causing everyone to stand and look at her

"Thanks" Kagome turned tomato red

"Who are they from?" Ayame yelled

"Stop yelling" Kagome blushed even deeper then put the flowers down on her desk. Just before Kagome sat down she noticed Sesshomaru was standing in the door way of his office with a frown on his face 'Weird' Kagome sat down and grabbed the card off the flowers

_"You're the first thing I think ofEach morning when I rise._  
_You're the last thing I think of Each night when I close my eyes._

_You're in each thought I have And every breath I take._  
_My feelings are growing stronger With every move I make._

_I want to prove I love you But that's the hardest part._  
_So, I'm giving all I have to give To you... I give my heart. "_

"Wow that's beautiful" Kagome turned to see Sango and Ayame standing reading over her shoulder

"So who is the guy?" Ayame wiggled her eye brows

"No clue" Kagome answered honestly

"Whatever, you are seeing someone" Sango laughed

"Honestly I'm not" Kagome said with a serious face

"Damn she is telling the truth" Ayame sighed

"How can _you_ tell?" Miroku poked his head in

"Well When Kagomes lies she blushes light pink, there isn't a hint of blush in those chubby cheeks" Sango teased as she touched Kagomes nose

"Well Thank you for embarrassing me" Kagome pushed the flowers to the very edge of her desk and continued her work.

* * *

_**~~~~AFTER WORK~~~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

It was a quite ride back to Tashio manner, Sango had a doctors appointment so she couldn't take Kagome back home so she had to catch a ride with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga and Ayame. At every stop light Kagome could feel Sesshomaru looking at her though the rear-view mirror but Kagome never looked up to met his gaze, she honestly didn't want to know if he sent the flowers, because if he did Kagome was afraid she would start having feeling for him, more than she already had.

As they pulled into the garage everyone piled out, Sesshomaru was the slowest, Inuyasha burst through the door and jumped for the couch starting the three hour remote fight between him and Koga. Ayame went to the kitchen for her mid afternoon snack; Kagome placed the flowers and card on the table next to the couch

"Well, Well, what_ is_ this?" Inupapa voice rang from the stairs "Kagome who gave the expensive flowers?"

"I don't know, there is no name" Kagome told the truth

"Oh a secret boyfriend?" Inupapa laughed

"I don't have a boyfriend" Kagome again told the truth

"Wow your telling the truth" Inupapa frowned

"How can you tell?" Koga asked as he shoved Inuyasha face into the couch

"Kagome blushed when she has a secret or is telling a lie" Inupapa pointed out like Sango had earlier

"I do _not_" Kagome blushed light pink

"Oh See there it is" Inupapa pokes her cheeks

"Stop it" Kagome half laughed half sighed "Maybe someone got the name wrong, no way they are for me" Kagome started to walk up the stairs, But Sesshomaru caught her eye, he was leaning against the banister with his eyes closed "If someone really did send me that, they should have told me or put a name" Kagome sighed and walked up the stairs to her room

"Hmm" Inupapa raise his brow seeing Sesshomaru looking up the stairs where Kagome just left

"Something on your mind pops?" Inuyasha grunted as grabbed Koga in a head lock

"Nothing son" Inupapa walked over to his eldest son "Seem you are not the _only_ one interested" Inpapa smirked as he walked back to his study...

* * *

Sesshomaru waited for everyone to go to bed; once everyone was asleep he crept down stairs to read the card Kagome received with her roses, Sesshomaru quickly snashed the card and walked to the kitchen

_'You're the first thing I think of Each morning when I rise._  
_You're the last thing I think of Each night when I close my eyes._

_You're in each thought I have And every breath I take._  
_My feelings are growing stronger With every move I make._

_I want to prove I love you But that's the hardest part._  
_So, I'm giving all I have to give To you... I give my heart.'_

Sesshomaru growled wanting to rip the card up into a million pieces_ 'who wrote this'_ Sesshomaru shook in anger, Kagome belonged to him and no one else, he would need to find the man who gave Kagome the flowers and beat him to a bloody pulp, Sesshomaru quickly threw up a barrier when he heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs, as the footsteps hit the kitchen floor, Kagomes scent hit Sesshomaru's nose, she walked in and flipped on the kitchen light, Sesshomaru thought about reviling himself but when he was about to take down his barrier he heard the low vibrations of a phone then Kagome reach down into her robe

"Hello Kagome Higurashi " She said in a sleepy voice

'Why so formal?' Sesshomaru wondered as he continued to listen

"_Oh!_ Of course," Kagome smiled "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you... At work?" Kagome smiled bigger "No, its fine," Kagome giggled like a school girl

_'Could it be the one who sent the flowers?'_ Sesshomaru bit his lip to hide his growl

"What time?" Kagome looked for pen and paper "Alright" Kagome began scribbling on the back of a take-out menu "Sounds great, I can't wait" Kagome hung up the phone the jumped for joy, silently screaming and clapping, after a few moments Kagome calmed down grabbed the paper and ran up stairs leaving her phone on the counter

Sesshomaru listened as her door shut, he quickly grabbed Kagomes phone and hit 'Recent calls' it was a number he didn't recognize but he quickly wrote it down and placed her phone back down on the counter and dashed off to his room.

The next day Sesshomaru was in his office on his computer, the number burring a whole in his pocket _'ugh'_ Sesshomaru growled as he pulled the phone number out _'Who are you?'_ Sesshomaru looked up the number on Google, seeing it was connected to Firm that dealt with selling and buying property like His fathers. Sessshomaru clicked on the firms link, he scrolled thought the workers, most were female secretaries but a face stuck out to him Naraku A.

Naraku had recently attended a office party, he had shown interest in Kagome but at the time Sesshomaru was "seeing" The office slut Kikyo, Naraku was the -soon to be boss- he would be taking over his fathers business in a few years like Sesshomaru would do with Inupapa.

_'What do you want with Kagome?'_ Sesshomaru growled and he was going to find out, He rose from his desk and stomped over to Kagomes desk to ask her what business she had with Naraku, as he walked he could see Kagome signing for a package, nothing unusual as he got closer Kagome opened the package

**"AHHHHH"** Kagome dropped the box and ran... right in to Sesshomaru's arms with a thud "Oh I'm sorry" Kagome breathed then looked back "THERE IT IS AHHHH" Kagome jumped into Sesshomarus arms, He looked to see a three foot garden snake slithering away

"Kagome its just a snake" Sesshomaru chuckled as did the rest of the firm

"I know but still" Kagome had a death grip on Sesshomaru

"Someone grab the snake so Kagome will calm down" Sesshomaru ordered

"Got it" Ayame smiled in triumph holding the snake in the air, Sesshomaru could see Inuyasha red face as he tried to hold in his laugh, no doubt the snake was one of his little pranks

"Thank you" Sesshomaru nodded then looked down at Kagome who was still in his arms "There its all gone" Sesshomaru chuckled

"Um I know, you _can_ put me down now" Kagome blushed

"Oh yeah" Sesshomaru gently set Kagome on the ground both slightly blushing

"Sorry, I'm afraid of snakes" Kagome admitted

"Everyone is afraid of something" Sesshomaru bushed the hair out of her eyes

"Except you, I don't think you are afraid of anything" Kagome smiled then turned back to her desk

_'You're wrong'_ Sesshomaru thought as he walked back to his desk_ 'I'm afraid of losing you'_ Sesshomaru sighed and laid his head on his desk

* * *

**_~~~LATER THAT NIGHT~~~~~_**

* * *

it was 6:30 and Sesshomaru was sitting down to dinner when he noticed Kagome was not at the table, but he didn't ask. Thankfully Koga did.

"Yo is Kagome not eating?"

"No she is going out" Sango poured herself a glass of wine

"Oh?" Inupapa raise a brow "And where is she going?"

"Out" Kagome papered in the kitchen, she was wearing a midnight blue knee length dress, she had her mothers diamond earrings in and her hair was in a soft twist, a few strands were hanging down framing her face, she wore light makeup with pink lip gloss

"You look beautiful" Inuyasha drooled

"Thank you" Kagome blushed

"And _who_ are you meeting?" Inupapa asked glancing over to his eldest who was in a trance staring at Kagome

"You'll see" Kagome giggled and gave Inupapa a kiss on the cheek "Be back later"

"Don't stay out to late" Inupapa called over his shoulder as Kagome grabbed her keys

"Of course not" Kagome smiled and went to her small Green sports car, that Inupapa bought her for a signing bonus

Inupapa looked over to see red waves of anger coming of his pup "Sesshomaru" Inpapa cleared his throat

"Hn" Sesshomaru wasn't hungry anymore

"You have work to do, before work tomorrow I suggest you** go. get. it**" Inupapa pointed to the study but looked towards the front door

"Of course" Sesshomaru stood from his chair and went to his study, but only to grab his car keys and jump out the window, he listened as Kagome pulled _'Lets find out who this is'_ Sesshomaru walked around to the front of the house and into his own midnight black BMW, he sped off to catch Kagome.

He could see her green sports car three lengths ahead of him, They drove into the city, Kagome pulled in to a small parking lot, Sesshomaru pulled off to see Kagome step out of her car and hand the vally her keys, Sesshoamru watched as both mens stared at Kagome ass as she walked inside_ 'I will have to kill more than one person tonight'_ Sesshomaru pulled in to the parking lot taking the first empty spot and stepped out

"Sir we have to park your car for you" The young boy jogged up as Sesshomaru dug in his shirt

"I wont be long" Sesshomaru handed the first boy a fifty

"Alright" The boy smiled and went back to his post

Sesshomaru handed the second boy a fifty as well before casully walking inside, Sesshomaru was stopped by the hostess_ 'This will be easy'_ Sesshomaru leaned against the desk "Listen I'm not staying long, just need to see if my friends his here, maybe grab a drink at the bar then I'm out of your hair" Sesshomaru smirked at his easy pray

"Of course, but only for a moment" The women was flushed

"Of course" Sesshomaru whispered then made his way to the bar, thankfully he was still in his work suite so he didn't look out of place, Sesshomaru took his seat

"What can I get you" a tall man asked from behind the bar

"Scotch" Sesshomaru laid money his money down "Keep the change"

"You go it" The man smiled and poured Sesshomaru a rather generous amount of liquor, Sesshomaru downed it all

"Woah you are supposed to sip that, dont take it like a drunken phrat boy" the bartender cleaned the counter

"I know" Sesshoamru shook from the rush of alcohol hitting his system, Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder scanning for Kagome, but he didn't see her "Tell me, do you see a women in a dark blue dress, she has raven hair with bright blue eyes?"

"Hmm" He scanned the area "Yes I do, your girlfriend?"

"Something like that" Sesshomaru smirked

"She is in the middle on the left side, yo man is she cheating?"

"No" Sesshomaru growled

"You better go get your girl" The man rolled his eyes as Sesshomaru turned completely around, He could see Kagome sipping on her drink as the man in front of her, held out his hand, at first Kagome shook her head blushing bright red, but the man took her hand anyway and lead her to the dance floor, Sesshomaru became enraged at the fact the man disobey Kagomes wishes

He man who had his back to Sesshomaru held Kagomes close during the Dance which brought Sesshomaru to his breaking point seeing another man with his hands on Kagome was to much, Sesshomaru stood and fixed his jacket and slowly stomped over to Kagome and the mystery man, Sesshomaru tapped on the guys shoulder

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome was confused, then man holding Kagome turned around

"She_ is_ mine" Sesshomaru growled and punched the man in the face knocking him three feet back and on to the ground

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped and went over to the man who was now bleeding out of his nose, Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles and left without another word... As Sesshomaru started to pull away he noticed Kagome running out in three inch silver heels holding the sides of her dress "Sesshoamru!" she yelled again as he pulled out in to the street "Get my car" Kagome ordered as the boys ran at full speed to her green car, Kagome jumped in and took off after Sesshomaru, She quickly placed a barrier over her car so the cops wouldn't pull her over.

Kagome could see Sesshomaru's car weaving in and out of traffic '_What is with him'_ Kagome thought as they turned on to Tashio drive, Kagome turned into a badass as she whipped around Sesshomaru passing him, just before they got to the house Kagome threw the E-break and whipped her car around where it was blocking Sesshomaru from the garage, Sesshomaru slammed on his breaks avoiding hitting her car, Kagome slammed her door shut as she stomped over to Sesshomaru

"What the hell _was_ that" Kagome growled as Sesshomaru calmly stepped out and locked his car "Sesshomaru!"

"Nothing" Sesshomaru started walking up the stairs

"Do you realize what you have done!" Kagome was almost in tears she was so mad

Sesshomaru stopped "I punched Naraku, I know"

"But you know what you have cost me!" Kagome growled

"Oh so you were involved with Naraku?"

"He is the senior executive at his firm, your father has been trying for years to get them to sell out to us" Kagome started to climb the steps

"I know" Sesshomaru unlocked the door "What does that have to do with tonight?" Sesshomaru walked up to his room as Kagome slammed the front door

"I _finally_ got him to sell" Kagome huffed as she reached the top of the stairs "But that might be ruined because you punched him"

"You got him to sign over the business?" Sesshomaru stopped at his door

"Verbally yes, we were discussing the contract tonight, before you interrupted" Kagome stopped over to her room "Thank you for ruining that" Kagome opened her door then was pushed in "What the hell" Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru standing against the closed door "Get out"

"No, I need to apologize"

"You can apologize if the deal goes through, until then I'm on thin ice _and_ so are you"

"I am sorry, I got jealous"

"Sesshomaru the deed is... Wait what?" Kagome looked to see Sesshomaru smirking

"You were acting as if this was a date"

"It was a _very_ important one!" Kagome growled

"Well why didn't you tell anyone?" Sesshomaru snapped

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise" Kagome mocked "But guess what, surprise" Kagome yelled

"I didn't know" Sesshomaru growled

"Why do you care?" Kagome snapped "It's not like you have clam on me, and what was that "She is mine" _Crap!"_ Kagome was furious, her one big break could be in the trash due to Sesshomaru petty jealousy "If you-" Kagome was cut off by Sesshomaru's lips and the rest was history, Kagome mind froze and Kagome didn't care

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome hard and full of passion, he twisted Kagome around and pushed her against the door, Kagome wrapped are arms around Sesshomaru's neck she just couldn't get enough of his kiss, Sesshomaru's hands where all over Kagomes body, his hand would hover over her breast before giving them a squeeze then they would move to her ass, her luscious ass was his weak spot. Sesshomaru roughly grabbed the back of Kagomes legs and pulled her up

_'I see how this is going to be'_ Kagome squeezed her legs tightly around Sesshomaru causing him to grunt into the kiss as he clawed at her dress, Kagome broke the kiss for a moment to kiss down his neck, Kagome knew Inus had sensitive necks and ears, Kagome nipped at Sesshomaru's neck causing him to growl, Kagome licked up to Sesshomaru ear before taking his earlobe in to her mouth biting and sucking on it.

Sesshomaru began nipping at Kagomes shoulder as she licked the shell of his ear "Grrrrr" Sesshomaru slammed Kagome against the door, but not enough to hurt her "Kagome" He growled she just laughed in a seductive tone

_'After all these moths of playing with me now it's my turn'_ Kagome loosed her grip on Sesshomaru's waist and hopped down off of him, he froze for a moment thinking either Kagome changed her mind or that he was being to rough, either way was not good... Kagome wrapped her small hands around the tops of his shoulder and twisted him around and slammed him against the door.

Sesshomaru stood frozen still as he watched Kagome taken a few steps back, she waved her hands and placed a sound proof barrier, and began to sway her hips back and forth. Sesshomaru liked where this was going, Kagome unzipped her dress, it fell to the ground around her ankles, she wore a black push-up bra, with a black G-string and her sliver three inch high heels.

Kagome slowly walked towards Sesshomaru as he loosened his tie "tisk tisk" Kagome took his hand away "Not until I say" Kagome smiled seductive as her eyes flash white and Sesshomaru found himself immobilized, his hands above his head and his feet spread apart, he looked like an **X** helpless and frozen

"Kagome" Sesshomaru growled "Release me"

"_**Not. Till. I. Say**_" Kagome smirked and began grinding against Sesshomaru crotch, Kagome felt him member grown and grow _'How big does it get'_ Kagome wondered as she dipped down in front of Sesshomaru, Kagome smiled as she listen to Sesshomaru's deep growls, Kagome bounce back up and faced him again, Kagome began kissing up Sesshomarus neck as she loosed his tie and whipped it off, next she started un buttoning his shirt

"Kagome" Sesshomaru growled his eyes bleeding red, But Kagome said nothing as she bit Sesshomarus bottom lip rubbing her breast against his chest

"Don't worry I'll take care of you" Kagome whispered before she licked the shell of his ear again causing him to shudder, Kagome dipped down to she was eye level with Sesshomaru's belt, Kagome looked up at him, he was watching her with cautious red eyes. Kagome knew he had never had this done, most demons Sesshomaru had were quickies and out within an hour of being in the house.

Kagome pulled down his pants reviling black briefs, Kagome mouthed his underwear just to give him a warming sensation, which Sesshomaru liked; Kagome could tell from the sounds from his growling and him trashing against her hold on him.

Kagome smiled as she pulled down his underwear and was nearly hit by Sesshomaru's member '_Oh lord!'_ Kagome gasped in her head but her face remained calm and sexy. Kagome began pumping his long and hard member with her soft hand, her fingers not even close to touching "Are you ready?" Kagome giggled as she licked the tip and Sesshomaru jerked "I guess so" Kagome giggled and took as much as she could in to her mouth and sucked as hard as she could... The term_ 'She can suck a golf ball through a water hoes and Sucked a watermelon though a straw'_ ran though Sesshomaru mind as Kagomes head bobbled up and down

"Ugh" Sesshomaru thrusted his hip meeting Kagome, She could feel his member hitting the back of her throat, she gagged a little but this only turned Sesshomaru on more, her tight throat convulsing around him "Ka..go..me"

"Hmm" Kagome moaned sending vibrations in to his member and up his spine, Sesshomaru was close though he didn't want to come in Kagomes mouth but there wasn't any way to stop her, not with his current state oh but she was going to get it when it was her turn... Kagome began kneeing his ball as she felt them tighten

"Grrr" Sesshomaru tossed his head back as a shudder enveloped him sending his hot seed in to Kagomes mouth, She took it all. It took two mouth fulls but Kagome swolled it all, sucking him dry. "Let me go" Sesshomaru growled as his member started to fall but Kagome knew it would rise back up in a few minutes

"Hmm but I _like_ you like this" Kagome rose up still looking at him

"Kagome" Sesshomaru snapped

"_Tell me _what you want to do to me" Kagome ran her hand up her hair and pulled the two clips out, letting the long waves locks fall down her back

"**Let. Me. Go**" Sesshomaru fought against the binds

Kagome kicked off her heels, not ready for the beating she was about to receive, but she wanted no needed this. Kagome took a deep breath her last good one till the sex was over and snapped her fingers, Sesshomaru thrusted off the door and slammed Kagome on to her bed

"My turn" Sesshomaru growled as he captured Kagome in a kiss leaving her breathless, Sesshomaru ripped up her underwear and bra not in the mood to fool with them or his own clothes and tossed the fabric aside, Kagome was to far gone in his kiss to care. Sesshomaru moved down her neck nipping at the base of her neck where he would soon mark her as his forever. Sesshomaru moved to her breast kneading them softly as he licked up the space between her breasts, Kagome let a soft moan escape her lips.

Sesshomaru took Kagomes already erect nipple in his mouth, he began sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh, Kagome arched her back and she pushed Sesshomaru's head closer to her breast, with a low growl Sesshomaru grabbed her hands and pinned them at her sides, Kagome whimpered a little as Sesshomaru let go of her breast with a plop, and moved to its twin sucking and twisting it with his teeth

Kagome was so focused on Sesshomaru mouth on her breast she didn't feel his right hand snaking down her leg "Oh" Kagome took a harsh intake of air as Sesshomaru slammed his index finger in to her wet hot core and began pumping into her slowly almost to the point of torture, Kagome squirmed underneath him but he kept her body locked under his, he couldn't do fancy tricks to keep her still but he had his strength on her, and it didn't take much to keep her down.

Sesshomaru kissed back up her breast, neck around her jaw line finally capturing her lips in a siring hot kiss. Kagome moaned into the kiss as Sesshomaru added a second finger and increased in pace, Kagome could feel his large member against her leg, back to full attention

"Sessh...omaru" Kagome moaned as he moved back down her body, her arousal thick in the air driving him mad, he wanted nothing more than to plunge into her and fuck her brains out but she pleasured him so he would do the same, all those months of dreaming of tasting her now he was about to, as his tongue circled her belly button Kagome bucked against his fingers

"Now now" Sesshomaru pulled his soaked fingers out with a devilish smile

"P...Please" Kagome shook with the need to be released, Sesshomaru brought his juice covered fingers up to his lips and made Kagome watch as he sucked them dry, this turned her on more than anything else and she had no clue why "Sesshomaru please" Kagome started to move her hand toward her core but Sesshomaru caught it and pulled it away

"_**Not. Till. I . Say**_**"** Sesshomaru smirked quoting Kagomes early comment, the he dove between her legs

"Oh!" Kagome bucked and clench the sheets as Sesshomaru sucked on the bundle of nerves "_Oh wow_" Kagome bucked again, Sesshomaru smirked as he began lapping, nibbling and sucking at the now hard nub as he once again entered his fingers into Kagomes core a little bit faster than he had been "YES" Kagome could feel her core tingling. Sesshomaru could feel Kagomes wall tightening around his fingers as he pumped in and out, he inwardly smiled knowing his next move would piss off Kagome to no end, Sesshomaru began humming sending vibrations up Kagome as he increased in pace "Oh yes!" Kagome bucked and squeezed Sesshomaru with her legs, but right before her release Sesshomaru pulled back and took his fingers out "Oh...What the hell!" Kagome sat up on her elbows to see Sesshomaru smiling_ 'alright'_ Kagome smiled evil inwardly

"Pay back" Sesshomaru took his juice covered fingers and brought them to his lips but just before he licked them clean Kagome took his hand, she brushed his juice covered fingers against her lips while looking up at him, his eyes bleeding red

_'got you'_ Kagome began licking his fingers "Hmm" Kagome moaned as she took his fingers in her mouth and sucked them, which brought back memories of her amazing blowjob from a few minutes ago, bringing his already painful erritcion even more pain, a pain that only Kagome could fix.

Sesshomaru jerked his fingers out of Kagomes mouth and pushed her against the bed, Kagome kicked her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, Sesshomaru aliened himself at her entrance, her juices over flowing on to his member, and then he shoved in.

"AHHH" Kagome screamed in pain as tear flew down her flushed cheeks, Sesshomaru abruptly froze

"UGH!" Sesshomaru felt her tight walls quiver around his large member as the smell of blood hit his nose _'I broke her barrier..'_ Sesshomaru looked down to see tears falling down Kagomes face "You're a virgin?"

"Not anymore" Kagome giggled but still in pain

"What...Why didn't you tell me, I wouldn't have I mean I would have been gentle " Sesshomaru felt so guilty, a girls first time shouldn't be that harsh, he should have eased in, He knew he was rather on the large side and since Kagome was a virgin.. Well that _more than_ hurt!

"It's okay... Really" Kagome wiggled a little "Please go on" Kagome bucked against him and held her face calm knowing that he needed to move before she could get used to the size and the pain would go away

"But" Sesshomaru still didn't move

"Sesshomaru, I _need_ you" Kagome rose up and kissed Sesshomaru, it was soft and love filled, Sesshomaru then began pumping into Kagome slowly

"Oh Ah" Kagome winced as Sesshomaru pumped, he nuzzled against her throat in an attempt so sooth her. Kagome turned her head to kiss Sesshomaru again, She knew he felt horrible for being so rough but to be honest she liked it _'Maybe I'm a massicast'_ Kagome giggled into the kiss but the giggled soon turned in to a moan. "Ohhh yess" Kagome gripped the top of Sesshomaru's shoulders "Please faster" Kagome bucked into him

"Ugh" Sesshomaru increased his pace feeling Kagomes wall starting to tighten letting him know she was close, Thanks to Kagomes blowjob he would be able to ride out Kagomes orgasm, if she hadn't got him off before hand he would be close as well 'Was that her intention?' Sesshomaru picked up the pace 'Who cares' Sesshomaru laid his hand against Kagomes shoulder

"YES!" Kagome screamed as her nails dug into Sesshomaru's back

"Grr Who makes you feel this good?" Sesshomaru growled and started slamming into Kagome, making her orgasm ten times better

"Oh GOD, You Sesshomaru" Kagome clawed down Sesshomaru's back bringing blood to the surface, but in that moment Sesshomaru didn't feel it, Kagomes wall were milking him for all he had but he wasn't ready, not yet

"Fuck, your tight" Sesshomaru grunted as he slowed his pace and pulled Kagomes long legs to his shoulders "Ugh" Sesshomaru could feel himself going deeper

"OH _SESSHOMARU!_" Kagome grabbed his forearms as he slammed into her at an inhuman pace, Kagome didn't even try to keep up "Sessh.. YES" Kagome gripped his arms as her second orgasm hit, Sesshomaru pushed through her second, knowing he would not be able to make in thought another one

"Kagome" Sesshomaru grunted and looked down at her, her eyes closed, mouth slightly open, a sheet of sweat on her brow "Look at me" Sesshomaru ordered and Kagome obeyed, her eyes glazed over "You are beautiful" Sesshomaru kissed Kagome and slowed his paced down savoring the moment "Kagome?"

"Hmm" Kagome was busy kissing up Sesshomaru's neck

"Be my mate" Sesshomaru kept his pace slow as Kagome stopped kissing him and looked back at him, she studied his face for a moment before answering

"Are you sure?" Kagome breathed

"Of course" Sesshomaru nuzzled her cheek

"But mates are-"

"For life, Kagome I... I love you, you re the only one I can truly say I have loved, and tonight when I thought I was losing you to Naraku, well it was a slap in the face, being with you is something I should have been doing since we first met"

Kagome saw only the truth in Sesshomaru smoldering eyes, a smiled crept up on Kagomes lips "of course" Kagome breathed

"Really?" Sesshomaru smiled

"Yes" Sesshomaru captured Kagome in a kiss as he increased in pace back up to the inhuman speed

"Ohh" Kagome broke the kiss and held on to Sesshomaru, she could feel her third orgasm on the way but found herself face first in the sweat covered sheets, with her ass in the air_ 'Really? Doggie style'_ Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru slammed into her from behind, he picked his speed back up, the sound of skin slapping, Kagomes moans and Sesshomaru grunts filled the room "Oh right there" Kagome slammed her ass against Sesshomaru meeting him thrust for thrust

"OH YES SESSHOMARU" Kagome gripped the sheets as her third orgasm hit, with a grunt Sesshomaru met his end pouring his hot seed in to Kagomes awaiting womb, as his seed poured into Kagomes womb he quickly moved her hair and bit in to her soft flesh, Kagome winced at the pain as the power surged through her body, Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's Youkai pouring into to her, Sesshomaru let go and licked her wound closed, then looked to see a small purple crescent moon at her pulse point

"Mate" Sesshomaru pulled out of Kagome and laid his head between her shoulders

"Only yours" Kagome collopased on the bed her body pulsing with heat, she felt like she was on fire, Her body going through changes. By the morning Kagome will have a crescent moon on her forehead, her life span longer she will now live as long as Sesshomaru.

"I love you" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome over and cuddled against her

"I love you too" Kagome breathed as she intertwined her fingers in his before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**~~~~NOW TO TELL INUPAPA~~~~~~~~~~**_

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked over to Inupapas study, where he usually worked on a before he went to work "Are you sure?" Kagome bit her lip, she has always seen Inupapa as a father figure since her real father passed away when she was a little girl, but she never thought Inupapa would actually become her father-in-law

"They are bound to know sooner or later" Sesshomaru touched the crescent moon on her forehead

"But I can hide it"

"Are you ashamed of this?" Sesshomaru stopped in front his fathers doors

"Of course not, you know that s not what I meant" Kagome heart was racing as Sesshomaru knocked on the door

"Come in" Inupapas voice rang

_'crap crap crap'_ Kagome thought as they walked in

"Hello kids" Inupapa smiled as Sesshomaru closed the door

"Father I have news" Sesshomaru stepped up

"You_ finally_ took Kagome as a mate?" Inupapa took his glasses off

"Oh did you know?" Kagome blushed

"Well I figured it would have to happen sometime soon"

"huh?" Both Sesshomaru and Kagome said in unison

"Well After I sent Kagome the flowers, I knew one of two things would happen, either you step up and take what is your_s OR_ you chicken out and let her go"

"Wait _YOU_ sent me the flowers?" Kagome gasped

"Yup sure did, I needed to get Sesshomaru's head out of his ass"

"Because of _you_.." Kagome trailed off getting mad again

"What?" Inupapa felt Kagomes anger rise

"Because of that stunt you pulled, Sesshomaru became jealous and punched a Very important client" Kagome slammed her fist on his desk

"Ahh about that, I received a call this morning" Inupapa leaned back in his chain

"And?" Kagome went from mad to scared in a matter of seconds

"Well" Inupapa rose from his chain and stood in front of Kagome "He is going to sign _everything_ over this afternoon, you did it!" Inupapa scooped Kagome up into a bear hug

"Really? Even after Sesshomaru punched him?" Kagome couldn't believe it

"Yup, he said if my company employees had this kind of passion, he was more than glad to sign it over" Inupapa had a smiled on his face that wouldn't wipe off

See I didn t mess anything up Sesshomaru teased

"Congrats kid-o" Inupapa patted her arm

"I did it?... **I DID IT**!" Kagome jumped up and down then into Sesshomarus arms... Then Kagome had a thought and whispered in to Sesshomaru's ear, he stiffened then turned to his father

"Umm... we will be late to work..." Sesshomaru shot off to Kagomes bedroom -_It was closer_-

* * *

_**A/N:: Well? That was one of my earlier SesshXKag FanFic.. I don't think it was to shabby, Not as good as my work now but still not bad... Review Please ^.^**_


End file.
